


to love with my own heart

by aarobron



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 07:06:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16213967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aarobron/pseuds/aarobron
Summary: robert sneaks up to the pub, the night before he and aaron get marriedor,"You know she'll hear me if I leave," Aaron snorts, laying flat and staring at the ceiling. Even this bed holds memories of Robert. Sure, Aaron had lived here long before he even met Robert, but the man had made his mark on everything. This mattress, these walls, Aaron's heart. "You could... Come here?"Robert doesn't reply straight away, but Aaron knows it's not a rejection. He can hear the rustling of the duvet, the sound of a zip being pulled up, Robert's grunts as he bends over to lace his shoes."Spare key still in the junk drawer?" He asks, humming happily when Aaron confirms it. Then comes the sound of him digging through the drawer, the click of the front door closing, and wind, crackling down the phone line. "I'll see you in a minute, all right? Love you."





	to love with my own heart

**Author's Note:**

> hello! couldn't resist, could i? and how perfect was the wedding!?! unbelievable. hope you all had a good cry.
> 
> happy reading xxx

It’s pointless, really. Yes, it may be tradition, and Chas – and Diane, for that matter – had insisted, but that doesn’t mean it makes any sense. It doesn’t mean that Aaron likes it.

In fact, he thinks it’s _shit_.

He’s spent nights away from Robert before, obviously, but that was different, wasn’t it? That was when he was in a different country, a phone call away and absolutely no closer. Certainly not over the road, anyway.

It feels like he can physically feel Robert, even though they’re not in the same room, or even the same building. But Robert’s presence takes up this entire village, spreading and filling every nook and cranny until he’s everywhere. It should be suffocating, but it’s mostly a comfort.

Now, if he leans his head right out of the window and cranes his neck around, he can see the bedroom light at The Mill on. Robert’s bedroom light. _Their_ bedroom light, except the older man is there, alone.

He’s probably shower fresh and sleepy, by now. Blinking slowly with his hair flat against his forehead, duvet pulled up to his chin. If Aaron was there, he’d be smiling, leaning across the small gap between them for a toothpaste minty kiss, before hooking a hand around Aaron’s waist and pulling him closer.

They’ve spoken tonight, of course they have. Because there’s not a single tradition which would keep Robert away _that_ much – even if it’s just to get his goodnight text. He needs that. 

But Aaron wants more. He wants Robert’s cold fingertips pressed to his cheek, a leg thrown over his thighs. A nuzzled kiss at the nape of his spine and the sound of Robert’s breathing, lulling him into a deep, restful sleep.

He wants that. He’s going to get it.

Robert picks up on the first ring, because he’s Robert and he never likes to leave Aaron waiting too long. There whenever Aaron calls, whatever he needs, no matter how far away. 

“Hey,” the older man breathes quickly. He sounds relieved and anxious all at once, and Aaron can picture him – sheets pooled around his waist, phone pressed to his head with a tight grip. “What’s up?”

“Nothing,” Aaron admits. He thinks about skipping the real reason he called, but if he can’t be soppy the night before his wedding, when can he? “Just miss ya.”

“I miss you too,” Robert says, but it’s grumbly and slightly bordering on whiny. He huffs, and Aaron mentally prepares himself to listen to the rant he’s heard ten times this week. “This is stupid, we’ve lived together for well almost two years. Why can’t I spend one last night with you, before we get married?” 

“I know,” Aaron says instead of the usual excuses about his mum. It doesn't matter now; she's in bed, safely tucked away from the awful world around them. She can't hear his words if he keeps his tone hushed. "I can't sleep knowing you're just down the road."

"Then... don't," Robert says, as if it's obvious. It's exactly what Aaron wanted, what he was thinking the entire time he was texting Robert - but actually suggesting it out loud felt a bit like he was betraying his mum. "Come over. Come _home_."

"You know she'll hear me if I leave," Aaron snorts, laying flat and staring at the ceiling. Even this bed holds memories of Robert. Sure, Aaron had lived here long before he even met Robert, but the man had made his mark on everything. This mattress, these walls, Aaron's heart. "You could... Come here?"

Robert doesn't reply straight away, but Aaron knows it's not a rejection. He can hear the rustling of the duvet, the sound of a zip being pulled up, Robert's grunts as he bends over to lace his shoes.

"Spare key still in the junk drawer?" He asks, humming happily when Aaron confirms it. Then comes the sound of him digging through the drawer, the click of the front door closing, and wind, crackling down the phone line. "I'll see you in a minute, all right? Love you."

The line goes dead, and it takes all of Aaron's effort to drop his arm. The walk from The Mill to the pub is about two minutes - four at a push - but it feels like forever. Stretches into hours, until Aaron is wondering if Robert will actually make it before sunrise.

But then he hears footsteps on the stairs, the tell tale creak of floorboards. There's no way they're going to get away with this, but Aaron can't quite bring himself to care. The whole atmosphere has changed, crackling with anticipation as Robert pushes the door open.

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes," the older man says, but it's not accompanied by a smirk. Instead, his mouth is quirked up in a soft smile, eyes glittering. "Move up."

Aarom shifts across the bed, making room for Robert as he watches every movement. Somehow, he folds his limbs onto the bed until he's laying on his side and leaning on one elbow, hovering over Aaron.

"Took you long enough," Aaron says, but he tilts his chin upwards for a kiss anyway. Robert obliges, because he doesn't know how to do anything else, and they kiss for long, slow minutes. "Did you run into anyone on the way up?"

"Nope," Robert says, popping the p with a self satisfied grin. He brings his hand up to trace the line of Aaron's jaw, thumb smoothing over his beard like he can't help himself. "Left Diane and Seb in bed, didn't see anyone on the way here. Just you and me, now."

"Yeah," Aaron breathes, feeling the weight of those words sink right down to his toes. Him and Robert, forever, just the two of them - and their crazy little family, obviously. It's everything Aaron didn't know he wanted, and everything that makes him feel whole. "Come here, idiot."

He takes a hold of Robert's biceps and pulls him, repositioning the older man until the weight of him is spread across Aaron's chest and his thigh is tucked between Aaron's.

"You trying to start something you can't finish?" Robert asks. He's actually smirking this time, pink lips turned upwards, and it makes all Aaron's blood rush south. "Because I wouldn't mind spending my last night as a bachelor with you."

" _Insatiable_ ," Aaron mutters, but he tucks his hand into the back pocket of Robert's jeans and squeezes his arse. He lets go with a contented sigh, smoothing his palm up the relaxed line of Robert's spine instead. "I just wanna spend time with you. Just... lay here, and forget about everything else for a bit. Is that alright?"

"Of course it is," Robert says immediately, rolling off of Aaron's body. He doesn't go far though, and ends up on his side, arm slung across Aaron's stomach and nose pressed against his cheek. It's like he's managed to fit himself into all of Aaron's curves, moulded himself to fill the empty gaps. "Get some sleep, yeah? Big day tomorrow."

"Can't wait," Aaron replies softly, but he can already feel himself dozing off. There's something that makes him feel so safe with Robert next to him - like a forcefield keeping out everything that wants to hurt him, wrapping around his body like a shield. "Love you."

"I love you too," Robert whispers, hand coming up to cover Aaron's, almost protectively. He tangles their fingers together, pressing a soft, dry kiss to Aaron's shoulder, the curve of his smile pressed against bare skin. "Husband."

Aaron falls asleep before he can reply.  
  
  
  
  
He wakes up early, unnaturally. The bed is shifting next to him, hands tucking the duvet around his shoulders, and he blinks himself awake properly, looking up at Robert.

“Where you goin’?” He asks quietly, voice sleep soft and hoarse. Robert just smiles at him, stroking his hair off of his forehead, but he stops when Aaron’s fingers curl around his wrist.

“I need to get back,” the older man whispers. He has one knee on the bed, jacket already on, so he’s clearly been awake a while. “It’s almost six.” 

“No,” Aaron says, a hint of a whine to his tone. He wants to wake up properly, on the morning of his wedding, with his husband-to-be by his side. “Stay. Please.” 

“You know Diane will have my head on a stick if she realises I’m not there,” Robert says. It’s a fair point, and Aaron knows that – but it doesn’t mean he has to like it. “But I’ll see you in a few hours.” 

“Suppose so,” Aaron says, watching Robert sleepily. He doesn’t mean to be sulky about it, but he can’t stop the pout on his face. “Hey – don’t be late, yeah?”

Robert grins down at him, before leaning down and kissing his forehead, and then his lips for good measure. “Wouldn’t dream of it,” he says, pulling away from Aaron and leaving the air around him cold.

He slips out of the room with one more backward glance, and Aaron burrows back into the little duvet nest Robert had tucked around him.

He grins, eyes fixed on a spot above the ceiling, but all he can really see is his mind’s eye: scene after scene, flashing through his brain, a happy ever after and Robert by his side in every one.

Thinks, _I’m getting married today_.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @ [aarobron](http://aarobron.tumblr.com/) xo


End file.
